Belleria
Summary Belleria is a mysterious girl who appears in front of Chou-Chou's party that shares Chou-Chou's power of making things into her peons. Due to Chou-Chou refusing to leave anyone else take what she considers hers away, the two fight several times, becoming friendly rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | 3-B Name: Belleria, Bell Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, proficient at wielding staves, swords and scythes, Teleportation, minor resistance to Energy, Fire, Water/Ice, Earth, Lightning, Air, Light and Darkness elemental damage, Immortality (Type 1) | Increased powers and size, Flight, likely Void Manipulation (Vorgis stated that she could return all to nothingness, and Belleria also mentioned that her very existence was being torn apart when consumed. Has the opposite role of Chou-Chou, who can create Worlds out of nothing) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Fought Chou-Chou one on one near the end of the game. Capable of defeating Vorgis with the rest of the party and was absorbed by Vorgis to complete his transformation into his Deified form) | Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable - though still inferior - to undisputed goddess Chou-Chou, her role as a god of destruction was destroying worlds. Vorgis stated that with her full potential he could consume the Universe.) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(should be comparable to Vorgis) | '''Massively FTL+ ' '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class '''| '''Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (able to fight against Chou-Chou - who had recovered her gem - one on one) | Multi-Galaxy level (Fought undisputed goddess Chou-Chou, with the clash of their powers accidentally splitting Chou-Chou's world in seven parts. Should be equal to that of Deified Vorgis.) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Traveled to the depths of the Mugen Field while fighting enemies under higher and higher temperatures, proceeding to engage the Sun Goddess in battle alongside the party) | Unknown, likely Higher Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with basic spells, Planetary with Belleria-style Big Bang Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can only turn people in their peon if they are weak enough, with stronger people going into a violent, berserk state Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Darkness:' Offensive darkness spells using the Terse element. Can cause virus, depleting the enemy's SP (magic energy). **'Ranged Skills:' ***'Minimum Burn:' Gathers pink light around the enemy, which then explodes. ***'Shooting Star:' Causes a small explosion of yellow star symbols. ***'Twin Moon:' A 2-hit combo. ***'Sphere:' Surrounds the target with multiple magic bands which will explode. **'Snipe Skills:' ***'Fearful Flame:' Creates a green tornado around the target. **'Bell-style Big Bang:' Belleria raises her staff, creating several magic circles around her that shoot a giant purple beam into the sky, which turns into a giant magic circle overlooking the planet. She opens her book, and a blade rises from within the pages. Belleria grabs the blade and throws it into the giant magic circle, unleashing a torrent of destructive darkness energy that washes over the planet. Recovers Belleria's SP (magic energy). *'Peon Rebirth:' Belleria has the ability to turn anything into her peon, just like Chou-Chou. However, while she can turn weaker beings into black Shampurus, whenever she tries to forcefully turn someone strong like a hero or demon lord into a peon, they become violent and go into a murderous rage (unlike Chou-Chou's case, when it simply fails to affect them in case of failure). All her peons will follow her orders and answer her demands. *'Passive Traits - God of Destruction:' **'We're All Friends:' Increases damage of combination attacks and special attacks. **'Unmovable Character:' Increases resistance to all personality affinities by 20%. **'Seven Forms Up:' Boosts all affinity-based attacks by 25%. **'Super Bell Boost:' Boosts physical/magical attack and defense by 25% when she has more than 100PP. *'Awakened Belleria:' It's implied that Belleria can achieve the same transformation achieved by Vorgis when he absorbed her after eating the red gem containing her godly powers (The form not only resembles her, it's called Awakened Belleria in the second game and not Deified Vorgis). Belleria keeps the gem in a pendant around her neck at all times in case she gets into a fight with Chou-Chou. Key: Base | Awakened Belleria Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 3